


It's a Whole New Journey

by QueenEmpath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Bad Order, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Fake Prophecy, Finrir Greyback's werewolf pack, Not beta ed, Oracle - Freeform, Vampires, Weasley Bashing, except twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath
Summary: AU. Set during Harry's fifth year. Hermione find out, that she isn't Muggleborn, Dumbledore lied to everyone and She and Harry share a destiny. No OTP, HBP and DH





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After ff net, I've decided to post this fic here. This is the first chapter. I'm going to post other chapter one by one. This story is not beta ed

It was a regular day at Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardy. Harry wasn't happy. After Voldemort's return, everything changed. Harry couldn't forgive himself for Cedric's death. No matter what Dumbledore or his friends say. In potion class. Snape was explaining students about the potion they were working 

"Today, we're going to make a heritage potion. This potion will in getting information about your lineage and ancestry" explained Snape coldly.

"I bet Snape is related to vampires. Greasy bastard" muttered Ron. Hermione glared at him while Harry just shook his head. 

When everyone's potion was ready, Ron go first. He put a drop of blood on a piece of paper then put it in potion. Minutes later, the paper come out magically. Ron open it and started to read.

_Name- Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_Mother- Molly Weasley (nee Prewett)_

_Father- Arthur Weasley_

_Blood Status- Purebred_

Ron took a sigh of relief "thanks merlin. I'm not someone else's child" said Ron. After Ron, went Harry. Whose result were normal as well. It was Hermione's turn now

"Hurry up Ms Granger, we don't have all day" drawled Snape. Hermione shook her head and began her test. When her paper came out, she was shocked to see what was written in it.

_Name- Unknown_

_Given Name - Hermione Jean Graner_

_Mother- Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black)_

_Adopted Mother- Jean Granger_

_Father-Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Adopted Father- Robert Granger_

_Blood Status - Halfbood_

Hermione was shocked to see her results. "W-what's all this"? said Hermione. Almost dropping the paper. She couldn't believe what she was reading. She isn't Muggleborn, her parents aren't her parents and she's related to death eaters. It must be a dream no, it's a nightmare.

When class was over, Hermione left in hurry. Harry and Ron ran after her. No one noticed, a certain potion master was looking at Hermione's result with interest.

"Hmm, maybe I should show this to dark lord" thought Snape. Later Severus was heading towards Dumbledore's office. Outside Dumbledore's office, Snape realise that Dumbledore was talking to someone. He quickly cast eavesdropping charm to listen.

"What's the matter Albus ?. You called me urgently" Saeverus heard a woman's voice. "What the hell is Molly Weasley doing in Albus's office"? thought Snape

"Listen carefully Molly. No matter what , make sure Harry will end up with your daughter and not Ms Granger. Use any means you want even love potion" instructed Dumbledore.

"I'll do everything in my power Albus. But you've to promise me that you'll convince Harry to transfer all his money and estates on Ginny's name" said Molly

"I'm sorry Molly. I can't do that till Sirius is alive. He can do anything to save his precious godson" said Dumbledore.

"So kill him" Molly simply stated.

"Are you out of your mind Molly?. This is Sirius Black we're taking about. He's Lord of most ancient and noble house of Black and he's free now" 

"I've to go Albus. It's getting late" said Molly and left. After her departure, Albus massaged his forehead. "That Woman" he muttered tiredly. Outside the office, Severus was disgusted to hear the whole talk. He couldn't believe Molly Weasley could stoop this low.

* * *

 

At Riddle manor. Voldemort was torturing one of his death eaters. Just then, Severus arrived and bowed before his master.

"Severus. Did you find out about Potter's hideout"? asked Voldemort in his cold voice.

"No my lord. But I found something more interesting" said Severus

"It should be good Severus or you know what will I do" said Voldemort with gleam in his eyes. Severus cleared his throats and said.

"Today we made heritage potion in class and I found this" said Severus. Handing the paper in Voldemort's pale hands. Voldemort looked at the paper. His eyes widened, theme narrowed, then turn normal. 

"Are you sure about this Severus"? asked Voldemort 

"This test never lies my lord" stated Severus

Voldemrt called Bellatrix and showed her the paper. Her eyes widened. 

"YOU'RE LYING"! shouted Bellatrix. Pointing her wand at Severus. Who show no sign of fear.

"No I'm not" spat Severus. Reaching for his own wand.

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU" shouted Voldemort. Just then Barty arived and bowed.

"My lord, she's here" he said. On cue a very old looking woman entered. She was very old, she was walking by stick, she mussy white hair, she looked kind of scary. 

"My lord" said the woman bowing before Voldemort. 

"Electra, tell me about the prophecy" stated Voldemort 

"My lord. The prophecy about Harry Potter is fake. The real prophecy say nothing about him defending you. It says the union of light and dark will start a new are" said the woman. Everyone was shocked besides Voldemort. 

"What does union of light and dark mean"? asked Lucius 

"it means, that Harry Potter is the child of light, a direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor himself and our lord's daughter is child of darkness. Rightful heir to Slytherin" again everyone was shocked 

"If you're lying old hag.......... before Bellatrix can finish her sentence, the old woman bind her with wordless magic.

"My ancestors were the Ancient Greek oracles. I'm not a fraud like the woman who work for Dumbledore " with that the woman left.

"Severus, arrange our meeting with Mr Pottter and Ms Granger" instructed Voldemort 

"My lord, we're having hogsmead weekend this week" stated Severus and left.

* * *

 

That night, Bellatrix was in Voldemort's chambers. Behind the close doors, their relationship was something else.

"Bella" called Voldemort 

"I-I thought, I lost it, her I mean her. But now, I know it was that old coot's plan. I'm going to kill that old coot and his filthy followers" said Bellatrix with dangerous gleam in her eyes. 

"No Bellatrix, not now. We'll take our revenge but first we have to get our daughter and her mate" said Voldemort.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Memories and Search of truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back with new chapter. This fic isn't beta red

 

After dinner. Harry headed towards the library to finish his Transfiguration homework. When he entered the library, he saw Hermione sitting in a corner with many books scattered around her. She was searching something frantically. She looked worried and somber. Harry never saw her like this.

"Hermione, what's the matter?. You look worried about something". Harry asked. Worried about his best friend.

"I'm busy Harry". Hermione replied without looking up from the book. Harry started his Transfiguration work.

After sometime. Hermione looked at Harry and spoke in a monotonous tone.

"Do you know Harry. Why blood is the main ingredient for the heritage potion"?. Harry was taken aback by this question . He didn't understand what Hermione was getting at. He looked at Hermione with confused eyes.

"Because, blood never lie". Hermione said in a cold tone. Which Harry never heard before.

"What are you talking about Hermione"?. Harry asked

"You remember the heritage potion. We made this morning in potion class"?. Hermione asked.

"Yes, but It was a lame potion for many of us". Harry said trying to lighten Hermione's mood. But she glared at Harry.

"you think, that potion was lame. It isn't, at least not for me. It told me my whole life was a lie". Hermione hissed.

"wha, what do y- you mean". Harry stuttered.

"It told me. I'm not a muggleborn. My parents aren't my real parents and my real parents are Bellatrix Lestrannge and Voldemort…". Hermione told Harry in low voice.

"What"!. Harry exclaimed. He lowered his voice after hearing a loud shhhhh from madam Prince.

"It must be a mistake Hermione. You can't be related to that bastard". Harry said trying to convince himself more then Hermione.

"But blood never lies Harry". Hermione repeated like a broken tape.

"well fuck the damn blood then"!. Harry swore. Hermione glared at him . for his use of language. many questions were in her mind that time.

"we will ask professor Dumbledore. If he knows anything. Do you have that page with you"?. Harry asked.

"No. I left it in potion class. I'm sure house elves already cleared the potion class". Hermione stated.

"I'll ask Dobby". Harry said and started to stand but Hermione caught his hand.

"Harry it's getting late. we'll ask Dobby tomorrow". Hermione suggested.

* * *

 

In Gryffindor tower. While other girls were sleeping peacefully. Hermione was deep in thoughts. There were many things in her mind. Like why her parents were okay with the idea of her being a witch, Why they didn't react like other muggle parents. Did they knew, she was a magical child. When they adopted her, Is she going to live with death eaters now.? All these questions were unsolved.

Bellatrix was resting in her chambers. Her master wasn't with her. She was trying to adjust with the new development in her life. She's a mother, she have a child, A daughter. She never imagined herself as a mother. She remembered her childhood. When she accidentally dropped Cissy. Her mother scolded her that she'll never be a good mother. Bellatrix just snorted. After hearing that.

When she married Rodolphus, only to please her parents. The only time, She let Rodolphus touch her. Was their wedding night to consummate their marriage. When she become a Death Eater., She felt drawn towards her master. He was cold, sadist and cruel. But for Bellatrix, he was perfect. One night after a successful raid. Voldemort invited her in his Chambers and it happened. It was like a dream come true for Bellatrix. She felt sated and complete. With Rodolphus, everything was cold and mechanical. But with dark lord, it was something else.

When Bellatrix got pregnant. Narcissa congratulated her. When Bellatrix to her that Rodolphus isn't the father. Her face was priceless. But happiness didn't last for long.

_*Flashback*_

_September 1979_

_Bellatrix who was living at Narcissa's.heard Lucius talking to other death eaters about an upcoming raid._

_"I want to go too". Bellatrix demand._

_"But Bella, your condition". Narcissa told her sister worriedly. She hated this death eater thing her husband and sister were doing._

_"I said, take me with you Malfoy or I'll crucio you". Bellatrix threatened her brother in law. Despite Narcissa's concern. Bellatrix went. It was the biggest mistake of her life._

_When they reached the location. Bellatrix saw Longbottoms and other Aurors there. Before anyone know anything. Both Alice and Frank Longbottom started to throw curses and hexes at a heavily pregnant Bellatrix. Who was dodging their attacks with much difficulty. Alice threw another hex at Bellatrix. Which she was unable to dodge. A wave of pain surged through her body. She clutched her stomach. Then she was unconscious._

_When Bellatrix opened her eyes. She was in St. mungos somehow. She wasn't feeling any pain now. She touched her stomach, which was surprisingly flat. Bellatrix was panicked now. Just then a healer entered the room._

_"My child. where's my child"?. Bellatrix asked the healer impatiently._

_"I'm sorry Madam Lestrange. Your child is dead". The healer replied feeling sorry. But Bellatrix didn't care. A loud scream of NO! echoed through the wards of St. mungos._

_Next year. When Bellatrix found out, that the Longbottom bitch gave birth to a boy. On the other hand, James potter's mudblood wife gave birth too. Bellatrix swore revenge. There was also a prophecy about a brat defeating her master. One year later. On the night of Halloween, Bellatrix with her so called husband, brother in law and Barty. Reached the Longbottom house. She torture the Longbottoms till insanity. Then she headed towards the brat. Who was crying in his crib she was about to cast killing curse, but Aurors came there and stunned her with spell. On the same night. Her master, her love was gone. Vanquished by the potter brat. Bellatrix was alone now. No child, no dark lord. She was alone._

_*End flashback*_

When Snape told Bellatrix. That her daughter was raised by muggles. She hated Dumbledore more. Soon she'll have her child in her arms. Then she'll remove all muggle filth from her daughter.


	3. Hogsmead and Meeting

 

On Friday. After class Harry and Hermione were heading towards professor Dumbledore's office. In hope of getting answers. They reached the staircase which led to Dumbledore's office. They noticed a house elf exiting in hurry. It was a female house elf. It seems she was in hurry.

"excuse me". Harry called the elf.

"Headmaster isn't in". the elf replied and ran away.

"what's with that house elf. she was in real hurry". Harry said confused. Hermione just shook her head. Later they visited Dobby. Who was very happy to see them. He told them that he don't know about cleaning classrooms. He's on kitchen duty. Harry and Hermione left empty handed.

On the other side of Hogwarts. Severus was working on some potion. He heard a loud popping sound behind him. He turned around and saw his personal elf Mipsy standing there.

"master Snape needed this. Mipsy find this". The elf said revealing a small bottle. Which she hid in her tea towel somehow. The bottle was filled with silver liquid. Which was memories.

"well done Mipsy". Snape said in his usual cold voice. When the elf left, Severus poured the liquid in his pensieve to see if Mipsy got right thing. Although, Snape wasn't the headmaster of Hogwarts but he knew how to use a pensieve. Severus looked inside the pensieve and saw.

*Memory*

Severus saw the old meeting base of order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore was standing alone. Someone entered the room. It was Peter Pettigrew.

_"Peter, you understood clearly. What you have to do". Dumbledore asked_

_"Yes Headmaster. I already convinced Sirius to change places as secret keeper". Pettigrew replied._

_"Very good Peter. Now go to Vodemort and tell him about Potters hide out". Dumbledore instructed._

_"But, what if I get caught". Peter asked fearfully._

_"Don't worry. Just turn into your animagus form. I already talked to Molly Weasley. she'll take you home as pet". Dumbledore explained. Peter just nodded and left._

_*End memory*_

Severus looked up from the pensieve shocked. He couldn't believe what he saw. Pettigrew's betrayal to potters was, Dumbledore's idea. It was unbelievable.

"you did a great job Mipsy". Severus muttered and left the room. He needed to do a very important thing. He headed towards Flitwick's chamber.

Severus gently knocked the other professor's room. The door opened by the part goblin professor looked at Severus.

"Severus, what happened"?. Flitwick asked in his elf like voice.

"Filius, could you do me a favor. Take my place at hogsmead trip tomorrow. I've to make some potions for Poppy". Severus lied through teeth.

"Okay Severus". Flitwick replied. Severus bid good night and left. He didn't have time for something as stupid as hogsmead. He have a very important business tomorrow.

* * *

 

Next day. All the students were exited about Hogsmead. Hermione was reluctant. About the trip. But Harry convinced her to come. Hermione heard Ron saying something about honeydukes but Hermione payed no mind. The trio were walking by the road. The area was quite . Hermione felt someone was watching them but she ignored the feeling. Harry looked around and noticed, they were alone. No one was around them. No students, no teachers.

Harry heard some noise coming from the brushes.

"Did you guys hear that"?. Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"What"? Ron asked. But before they knew anything, many Hooded figures emerged from the Forest area. They were death eaters. Harry held his wand in defense. But rather then attacking Harry, they turned towards Hermione.

One Death Eaters  caught Hermione with tight grip. While others surrounded Harry and Ron. Pointing their wands at them. Hermione was struggling against her captor. She was unable to reach her wand.

"do not harm her". One of the death eater spoke. He was wearing mask. But Harry felt, he heard that voice before. Some of the death eaters bring Harry near Hermione and through Ron aside.

"Die you little blood traitor". One of them spat at Ron. Before Ron could gather himself. they apparate with Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Hermione landed in front of a large mansion. It looked old and scary. Their captors led them inside the mansion. After crossing many corridors, they reached a large room. The room was huge. It had dark wall and cold atmosphere. But one thing Harry didn't want to see was a throne. Which was at the center of the room. Suddenly all noises quieted down. They saw a figure entering the room. Everyone bowed their heads. Harry and Hermione looked at each other with horror. Voldemort entered the room. With his snake behind him. He eyed Harry and Hermione and sat on his throne.

Nagini circled Hermione. While Harry tried to free himself from the tight hold. Harry was worried for Hermione. But when he heard the snake hissing at Hermione, he was shocked to hear what was the snake saying.

"ah hatchling, you finally came. you're sssso different from that female. Right masssster"?. Nagini hissed. Looking hatefully at Bellatrix then Voldemort.

"What do you mean by hatchling"?. Harry hissed at Nagini in parseltong. he was feeling really stupid. After all he was taking to Voldemort's snake.

"Another speaker?. Yessss I called her hatchling. Becaussse sssshe's my masssster's child". Nagini hissed at Harry.

Bellatrix came in front of Hermione. Nagini moved aside. She cupped Hermione's face and whispered.

"My child. My baby. I was waiting for you since last sixteen years". Hermione flinched. When Bellatrix touched her.

"You wanted me. You got me . just let Hermione go". Harry spoke. On the other hand Hermione was unable to say anything. She was feeling really uncomfortable. Being this close to Bellatrix Lestrange. The same women , who tortured Neville's parents.

Voldemort rised from his throne and approached Hermione.

"I always expected, my heir to be a male". Voldemort said in his cool voice.

"You both aren't my parents. you're murderers. You killed Harry's parents. You tortured Neville's parents. I'm not your child". Hermione said bitterly.

"I didn't murder anyone, young heiress". Voldemort said emotionlessly. Eyeing Hermione. Harry just snorted.

"Just wait till Dumbledore find us. I'm sure he'll send someone to save us". Harry spoke. On the mention of Dumbledore, Voldemort laughed. A dark and bitter laugh which send chills to Harry and Hermione's spine.

* * *

 

On the other side of the wizardring London. Dumbledore reached a cell. Which was located in a basement. Inside the cell. There were a man and a women. The man had black hair and almond shaped face. His hazel eyes, lost all spark. His hairs long. The women who was a redhead. Had beautiful green eyes. Which were dull now. They looked up to see Dumbledore. approaching them.

"Ah, hello James, Lily. How are you both doing lately". Dumbledore asked with fake concern.

"You bastard. You kept us as prisoners here. Since last fifteen years. Now you're asking how we are". James shouted.

"Now, now control your temper James. Or else". Dumbledore warned.

"Please let us go Albus. We want to see our son". Lily pleaded.

"I can't do that Lily. The whole wizardring world believes, that both of you are dead. And as for Harry. he's the hero of wizardring world, the boy who lived. He is destined to be killed by Voldemort". Dumbledore said.

"Let us go Dumbledore". James said angrily.

"Or what, you both are powerless without your wands. And, James you're a descendent of Godric Gryffindor, That means you can't do dark magic. As for Lily. she's just a mudblood". Dumbledore said cruelly. Lily flinched after hearing the word.

"Do not call my wife that". James warned. Dumbledore ignored them and left. Leaving the potters alone in that cell to rott till their death. The only person who can help them was Voldemort. But they don't knew, how to reach him.


	4. Uncovering the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter

  
  


Harry couldn't believe. What Voldemort said. He didn't murdered his parents. Surely, he was playing dirty game with his and Hermione's minds. Voldemort looked at Harry, as if he was reading Harry's mind.

"Come closer mr Potter. Let my show you some interesting things". Voldemort said grinning. It was very scary in Harry's opinion. Harry didn't move an inch.

"Bring him here". Voldemort ordered. One of the death eater bring Harry forward. Harry was now face to face with Voldemort. He pointed his ward to Harry's forehead.

"legilimence"!. Voldemort spoke. Harry felt a pull in his mind. Suddenly there were many flashes of memories between both Harry and Voldemort.

* _Memories*_

_*Harry being mistreated by Dursleys*_

_*Young Tom Riddle being badly beaten in orphanage*_

_*Harry talking to a snake in zoo*_

_*Tom befriending a snake in forbidden forest*_

_*Tom opening the Chamber of secrets*_

_*Harry defeating the Besilisk in the Chamber of secret*_

_*End memories*_

Voldemort pulled away from Harry's mind. Harry was breathing heavily. The whole thing was overwhelming.

" _Sssee, mr potter. We're sssso alike. we're the two sssides of the sssame coin". Voldemort said in parseltong. Harry was unable to say anything._

"Lucius, take young heiress to Malfoy manner. And introduce her to your wife". Voldemort ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere with your men". Hermione protested.

Suddenly some of the death eaters entered the room with Peter pettigrew in chains. Harry looked at wormtail. Who was struggling.

"My lord, we got him". The masked death eater said and removed his mask. Harry and Hermione were shocked to see who it was.

"Professor Snape"!. Hermione said shocked. She couldn't believe. Their snarky potion master is a death eater.

"I knew it. You're one of them. I suspected something, during the night of yule ball. When I saw you taking with the Durmstrang headmaster". Harry said angrily. Snape ignored him.

"are you done"?. Snape said coldly. And turned towards Voldemort.

"Crucio"!. Barty said pointing his wand at Peter. He cried in agony. Hermione watched in horror. It was unbearable. To see someone being tortured.

"Now wormtail, tell us about your involvement with Dumbledore". Voldemort asked .

"he'll not say a word, my lord. Please let me". Snape offered. He opened a bottle, and forced wormtail to drink the potion. When wormtail drank the potion. Snape turned him and asked in a stern voice.

"what is your name"?

"Peter Jeffreyson Pettigrew". Was the reply.

"whom you work for"?. Snape asked again.

"Albus Dumbledore". Peter replied.

"What is the conspiracy about the prophecy"?. This time Voldemort asked.

"I, I don't know. Dumbledore instructed me, to frame Sirius as potters betrayer. Weasleys were involved in it too. I wasn't in Dumbledore's inner circle". Peter replied.

"then who were in the inner circle"?. Snape asked impatiently.

"Mad- eye Moody, Molly Weasley, L- Longbottoms ,Arabella Figgs and Mundungus Fletcher. Some healer from St mungos too". Peter said fearfully.

" Enough for now Severus. Give Pettigrew his reward for his truthfulness". Voldemort said with gleam in his red eyes. The whole room echoed with loud cries of No, no while Barty and others dragged wormtail away. Harry was shocked. After hearing everything. Wormtail betrayed his parents, because Dumbledore told him so. Harry was also aware that Snape used veritaserum on wormtail. Mean every word he said was true.

"Come mr Potter let me show you more things". Voldemort said.

While Voldemort's men led Harry to another room. Bellatrix turned towards Hermione and said.

"Don't worry little one. Your lover his safe. Let me show you, your aunt Cissy's house". She led Hermione towards the floo. She hugged Hermione tightly. She took handful of floo powder and said loudly, "Malfoy manar".

In blink of an eye, they vanished from Riddle mansion.

* * *

 

In Hogwarts. Ron was standing in Dumbledore's office. He looked terrified. Dumbledore glared at him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THEY TOOK THEM"!. Dumbledore bellowed. Ron flinched. Thank merlin. They had silencing charm.

I, I was unable to do anything. There were many death eaters". Ron tried to defend himself.

"you're very useless, mr Weasley. I clearly told you two things. One to keep an eye on both of them. And two keep them apart". Dumbledore said angrily.

"P- Please professor, give me another chance. I'll prove myself this time. I promise". Ron told Dumbledore. Who just shook his head.

"I no longer need your assistance mr Weasley. Go to your dorm. From here, I'll handle everything". Dumbledore told Ron in a cool voice. Ron took his leave. Dumbledore tuned towards his floo. "useless Weasley children". He muttered. He took a handful of powder and spoke.

"Ministry of magic. Auror Alastor Moody's office"!.

* * *

 

At Dumbledore's prison. James was lying down while Lily looked outside. A wizard came there. He was tall and thin. Lily was eyeing his wand which he kept in his back pocket.

"Please help me. My husband is very ill". Lily told the wizard.

"why should I "?. The wizard said uninterested.

"please, I'll do anything". Lily told him. The man looked at Lily smirking and licked his lips.

"Okay, I'll help your husband. But you've to pay the price". He said slyly. He opened the door and entered the cell. He approached James. While Lily stood in front of open cell door. Suddenly James got up and punched the other wizards in gut very hard. The man fell down, clutching his torso in agony . James started kicking him rapidly. Lily got behind the man and removed his ward from pocket.

"You bastard. You wanted to sleep with my wife". James said beating the other man. All the anger which was inside him for last fifteen years was coming out finally.

"Enough James. We have to out of here". Lily told her husband. James left the man there. He and Lily exit the cell. Lily used the wand for locking the cell door. They started running in the large corridors. In search of a way out. Lily spotted a fireplace.

"James look". Lily said pointing towards the fireplace .

"Are you sure it's a floo not just a muggle fireplace"?. James asked.

"we have to take risk". Lily said. They reached the fireplace. And saw a small bawl near, which had small amount of green powder.

"well done Lily. But it had very small quantity of floo powder. We have to travel together". James told his wife.

"What"!. Lily exclaimed.

"Do you trust me"?. James asked

"With my life". Lily told him. James lifted Lily bridal style. While got the floo powder.

"Diagon Alley ". They said in union.

James and Lily landed in Diagon ally. They travelled through floo after so many years. They were feeling dizziness. Lily looked everywhere. Diagon ally changed so much. They headed towards Gringotts.

After entering Gringotts. They approached goblins. Who were working.

"excuse me ". James called the goblin. The goblin looked up from his work and glared at James.

"Yes, how can I help you". The goblin said sternly.

"I needed you to run a heritage test on me and my wife". James told the goblin. Who nodded. And led them in another room.

After the heritage test. All the goblins were shocked. Those people , whom everyone think are dead, were sitting in front of them. Ragnok cleared his throat.

"So, you want to see someone. Lord and Lady potter. Maybe professor Dumbledore". The goblin suggested. James and Lily looked at each other with horror.

"No, no Dumbledore. We want to see our son". Lily said desperately. All goblins were confused.

"Sorry Lady potter. But we can't call students from Hogwarts until there is an emergency". Griphook told Lily.

Sirius entered Gringotts. He was irritated with those goblins. First they send him letters. Then they fire called him. He really hated goblins. One of the gringotts employee led him towards a room. Sirius went inside. He saw many goblins there with a man and a woman. When Sirius saw who the man and woman were he exclaimed.

"What the fuck is all this"!


	5. Finding things and reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter

 

Dumbledore entered Moody's office. Alastor was nowhere to see. Just then office door opened and Moody entered.

"Albus, what a pleasant surprise". Alastor said looking at Dumbledore. Who wasn't pleased.

"I don't have time for this Alastor. I need your urgent help". Dumbledore said impatiently.

"Why, what happened"?. Moody asked.

"the day we were dreading . They took them Alastor. Death eaters took Harry and Hermione". Dumbledore said. Showing fear for the first time. Moody's magical eye twitched. He glared at Dumbledore accusingly.

"I told you to kill that death eater spawn. But no, your meddling girlfriend decided to show mercy". Moody said through gritted teeth.

"Now Alastor. Do not drag Minerva into this. I already erased her memories of that day. She didn't remember a single thing about the original prophecy" Dumbledore said.

"And what good it did?. Voldemort got them. Be prepared to be Slaughter by Harry Potter. After what you did to that boy's parents, he'll surely kill you". Moody warned.

"Just bring them back Alastor". Dumbledore ordered and left Moody's office. Moody sat on his chair and started to remember that day.

_*Flashback*_

* * *

 

_Frank and Alastor carried a heavily pregnant Bellatrix Lestrange to . she was unconscious. They performed muggle C- section on her. And healed her scars with charms and potions. Which they forced through her throat. A healer handed a pink bundle in Alastor's hand._

_"It's a girl". The healer replied. Alastor handed the healer a pouch full of galions and said._

_"Tell the mother, her child died". Moody instructed the healer. The healer nodded. Aslastor and Frank left with the girl._

_Dumbldore looked at the sleeping child. Her face was very peaceful. But he couldn't ignore the fact, that this girl was the spawn of darkness. Soon he have to find her mate and kill him._

_"I suggest, kill this death eater spawn Albus". Alastor said. Dumbledore looked at Moody as if considering his idea._

_"I think you're right Alastor . but what about the boy". Dumbledore asked. He don't wanted to loose everything to Voldemort. They did a paternity test on the baby girl and found that her father wasn't Rodolphus Lestrange but Voldemort. They decided to kill her. But their conversion was heard by Dumbledore's lover Minerva McGonagall. Who threatened Dumbledore that she'll tell the ministry about his conspiracy. Dumbledore, who did not wanted to loose , a good pawn and bed partner like McGonagall, erased her memories of that evening. Later that night. Longbottoms left the baby outside a muggle house. The house belonged to two muggle dentists. Who were childless._

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

 

"What the fuck is all this"!. Sirius exclaimed. He couldn't believe his eyes. His friend who died fifteen years ago, is sitting in front of him with his wife.

"Lord Black. We did the heritage test. It is confirmed. they're lord and lady potter". Ragnok explained, but Sirius shook his head in denial. He approached the man. Who was James's lookalike.

"So, you're James". Sirius asked. The man just nodded. Just then Sirius did something no one expected. He punched James right across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL PADFOOT"!. James shouted in pain.

"You, you bastard. All those years, when I was in Azkaban for twelve year. Because of false charges on me. That I betrayed you. They never let me see your bodies. You were alive. For last fifteen years. I blamed myself for both of your deaths. You were alive. That's why I punched you. What were you expecting, a joyful embrace, a tearful reunion". Sirius spat angrily.

"Lord Black control yourself". Ragnok warned.

"Yes its true, that we were alive for all those years. But we weren't safe Sirius. We were the prisoners of"-Before Lily could finish her sentence, James stopped her.

"We'll discuss this. but somewhere more private". James said eyeing the goblins. Sirius just nodded and apperet with James and Lily

* * *

 

 

Harry was both confused and shocked after everything. Voldemort showed him. He showed Harry more memories of Peter Pettigrew.

He couldn't believe. It was Dumbledore, who told wormtail to frame Sirius for his parents betrayal. Weasleys, whom he considered as his family. Were involved in it. He didn't wanted to believe anything but truth is always bitter. Harry excepted it by now.

"Potter there is someone, who wants to see you". Snape told Harry and left. Harry exited the room and went towards another. There he saw, a very old women waiting for him. She looked really scary but Harry didn't care.

"Ah Harry Potter. Child of light and the ruler of wizardring world in new era. Heir of by house of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Let me introduce myself. Electra Papadakis at your service". The old women greeted. Harry was confused. Why she called him all those things.

"What do you want from me"?. Harry asked the old women. Who just smiled.

"You're made for greater things Harry Potter. Never forget that". She said and led Harry towards the crystal ball. Which was in center of that room. It remind Harry of Trelawney's divination class. She looked inside the crystal ball and said in a mysterious voice.

"Very soon. You're going to meet someone who is very dear to your heart. I can see a pair of deers accompanied by a wolf and a dog".

"What's that suppose to mean"?. Harry asked. But the old women said nothing and told Harry to leave. Now Harry was more confused.

* * *

 

Hermione was stuck at Malfoy manar. She knew her mother, no Bellatrix charmed the floo . so that Hermione can't escape. Malfoy manar was huge like most pureblood houses. But it was cold and full of negativity. She met Narcissa Malfoy. Who unlike her son and husband wasn't a prat. But her attitude was haughty. She showed her the whole maner. Hermione looked at the family portraits. She came across a woman's portrait which resembles herself. But the woman in portrait looked older.

"Who's that"?. Hermione asked Narcissa gesturing towards the painting.

"That's our mother. Late mrs Druella Black nee Rosier". Narcissa explained.

"She had a great resemblance with me". Hermione said.

"Of course she dose. Little one". Bellatrix said from behind. Hermione was fed up of Bellatrix's behavior. She was treating her like a small child. She is sixteen year old for merlin's sake.

"I think. We should change your name from Hermione to something which is more pureblood. Your name is so muggle". Narcissa said in her cultured voice eyeing Hermione. Hermione glared at Narcissa.

"I don't care that name is muggle name. it's still my name. and what you're bragging about pureblood thing. I'm not a pureblood. My father- Voldemort isn't pureblood. he's halfblood". Hermione said angrily. Both Narcissa and Bellatrix were shocked. Then both sisters said in union.

"Don't say his name".


	6. Gatherings,search operations and family reunion

  
  


Hermione was sitting in her given room at Malfoy manor. The room was quite large for one person, it was decorated nicely. Everything was very luxurious, but Hermione could never forget it was her prison. A very luxurious prison. Narcissa came to see Hermione. Holding a package in her delicate hands.

"What's this"?. Hermione asked Narcissa eyeing the package. Narcissa opened the package, revealing beautiful blue colored dress robes. Which were very traditional.

"Don't tell me. You've decided to change my wardrobe. Just like you wanted to change my name". Hermione asked Narcissa. Who pursed her lips.

"You're going to wear these dress robes, during tonight's dinner. Dark lord decided to have a small gathering". Narcissa explained coldly. She was fed up of Hermione's behavior. She was trying to be friendly but this girl is too stubborn. When Hermione said nothing, Narcissa spoke again

"I don't know, what you think, who you are. But like me and Bella, you have the blood of Most Ancient and Noble House  of Black in your vanes. Very soon, you'll drop this Gryffindor mask and embrace your inner Slytherin". With that Narcissa left Hermione alone.

Harry entered Malfoy manor with Lucius Malfoy, Snape and Voldemort. He looked everywhere. The house was huge and very old. Hermione entered the room. When she saw Harry, she ran towards him and hugged him tightly. Harry hugged her back.

"Oh Harry. Thanks merlin you're safe, I was so worried". Hermione said with tears of relief in her eyes.

"I'm fine Hermione". Harry assured Hermione. He didn't understand. Why he was feeling this sense of completeness with Hermione. Surely, he hugged Hermione before. But he never felt like this. Like he finally came home. This feeling was confusing. On the other hand. Hermione was feeling the same. They didn't notice. That five pair of eyes were staring at them with interest.

* * *

* * *

 

"I can't believe this. That old coot fooled us for all these years". Sirius said massaging his forehead. Currently, he was sitting in his father's old study with Remus, James and Lily. James just told him about his and Lily's imprisonment. Remus was shocked and angry. He started to imagine what happened that night

* _FlashbacK*_

_James and Lily were waiting for Sirius. They don't understand, why Sirius wasn't back yet. James approached the crib and looked at his son_

_"Don't worry son. Once your uncle Padfoot return, we'll leave for America. Where Voldemort will never find us". Baby Harry just stared at his father. Just then the floo went off. James and Lily went there expecting Sirius but Dumbledore was there_

_"Professor Dumbledore thank Merlin you're here. We're about to leave" said Lily._

_"Oh no. You're not going anywhere" said Dumbledore with twinkle in his eyes._

_"What are you- before James could complete his sentence, Dumbledore shot a hex at him and Lily which hit them hard. They fell unconscious. When they woke up, found themselves in a prison._

_* End flashback *_

* * *

* * *

 

Remus was seething with anger, he wanted to rip Dumbledore off as Moony

"you were professor in Hogwarts, right Remus. How is Harry, how's he looked like".? Lily asked.

"He looks just like James, with your eyes. he's really a good student. He loved DADA". Remus explained fondly. He was glad that James and Lily were safe now.

"Sirius, Lucius Malfoy is your brother in law, isn't he? Also he's a Death eater right"? James asked his best friend. Sirius was confused.

"His wife is my cousin. But why you're asking about Malfoy, Prongs"? Sirius asked James.

"We need Malfoy's help. Cause we want to reach his master. We want Voldemort's help". Lily stated.

"WHAT"!. Both Sirius and Remus exclaimed. They couldn't believe their ears.

" They says enemy of the enemy is friend. we're going to take Voldemort's help to defeat Dumbledore. I'll take revenge from that old coot. Who ruined our lives". James said determined. Remus couldn't believe his eyes and ears. James changed so much. He was no longer the James, who went Hogwarts with him. This James was more mature. Filled with anger and hurt inside him.

* * *

* * *

 

Alastor Moody was fed up. He used all his sources, but he was unable to find Potter and Granger. Albus was pressuring him to find them, made his life hell. All he wanted now , was to visit Knockturn Alley and have some pleasure there. Currently, his co- Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks were in his office.

"Moody, what's the matter. You look tense"?. Kingsley asked his boss. Who was irritated.

"I'm unable to find two Hogwarts students, who are  kidnapped by Death eaters. Dumbledore is bugging me all the time. Of course, I'm tense". Moody shouted. Tonks flinched.

"Sir, why don't we take someone's help"?. Tonks suggested. Moody glared at her.

"Like whom. Please Nymphadora, enlighten me"?. Moody said sarcastically. Tonks glared at Moody for using her full name.

"Well, Sirius Black is Potter's godfather. isn't he"?. Tonks asked. Now Moody was looking interested.

"Well done Tonks. I'll give accompany both of you at Grimauld place". Moody told her. Kingsley and Tonks exit.

At Gremauld place. Sirius and other were just sitting. Thinking about their next move. Just then Remus saw some spark in floo. Which indicates someone's arrival.

"Padfoot look". Remus pointed towards the floo. Sirius called Kreacher. Who casted invisibility charm on James and Lily. The floo flared and Dumbledore with three Aurors entered.

"Evening Sirius, Remus". Dumbledore greeted. They greeted back.

"Albus, its good to see you. what's wrong"?. Remus asked in fake politeness. Inside his head. The wolf was snarling in anger.

"I'm afraid it's a very urgent matter my boy. Last Saturday Death eaters kidnapped Harry and Hermione from hogsmead". Dumbledore told them.

"WHAT"!. Both Sirius and Remus exclaimed. James and Lily were shocked too. But they knew their son was in right place.

"I told you. To give me Harry's custody. But you said , he'll be safe with those muggles. Look what happened". Sirius said pointing an accusing finger at Dumbledore.

"I'll try my best, my boy". Dumbledore assured Sirius and left with Aurors. After Dumbledore's departure. Kreacher removed the charm over Lily and James.

"Good acting padfoot". James praised. Sirius did a mock bow.

"So when we're going to leave for Malfoy manor"? Remus asked.

"Tonight". James and Lily said in union.

* * *

* * *

 

Molfoy manor was decorated for the dinner gathering. Both Harry and Hermione were feeling out of place. When guests arrived. Most of them were death eater or those who are supporters of Voldemort. But two of guest seemed unfamiliar. A man who was tall and well built. He had shoulder length dark hair. Almost like Snape. But his hair wasn't greasy. It seems he was in his late twenties. The girl with him who looked not older then twenty four or five had long dark brown hair. She looked really beautiful. But Hermione noticed. Both of them had very pale skin almost white. Then it clicked to Hermione. They were Vampires. And they were much older then their physical age. They were having conversation with Voldemort.

Hermione didn't understand. Why purebloods like Malfoys will invite two Vampires in their party. Narcissa called Hermione closer. She reached there and stood in front of the male Vampire.

"Hermione, this is lord Marcus Corvinus of Hungary. Leader of the oldest vampire coven in Britain and former king of Hungary". Narcissa told Hermione. While Hermione was shocked. That Narcissa knew too much about that man.

"hercegnom". Marcus said in Hungarian. Kissing Hermione's hand. Hermione was very hesitant. She didn't like being this close to a Vampire. Harry who was watching from a distance, felt uneasy.

"It seems. My brother really like little girls". Someone said from behind. Harry turned around to see. A beautiful girl standing near him. She came out of nowhere. She looked at Harry and spoke.

"Look, who is here. The famous Harry potter. I'm Eleanor Corvinus. Marcus Corvinus's sister and former princess of Hungary". She extended her hand but Harry didn't take it. She glared at Harry.

"Don't worry. I'm not a pedophile like my brother. Besides you're too young for my likeing". With that she left.

Hermione was standing in a corner. Minding her own buisness . just then someone stood beside her. She turned to look. It was that pervarted vampire's sister. She looked at Hermione and spoke.

"Tell me. How it feels like. To have an insane mother and a snake faced, ugly father". Hermione glared at her and said in same tone.

"You tell me, how its feel like to be a living dead,being dependent on someone else blood for living, being  a dark creature who has no place in wizardring world". Eleanor glared at Hermione and left. Hermione didn't understand. Why she felt like. She should defend her birth parents.

* * *

* * *

 

After the dinner was over. Only occupants, who were in Malfoy manor were. Harry, Hermione, Voldemort's inner circle and Corvinus siblings.

"Mr potter. Corvinus assured us .that he and his coven will help us in war against Dumbledore". Voldemort explained in his usual cold voice. Just then the floo went off. And four figures entered. Harry was Shocked to see who it was. Sirius, Remus and a couple who looked like his parents but they were bit older.

"Why are you here blood traitor"!. Bellatrix sneered at Sirius. Who looked unfazed. On the other hand Remus was bit nervous. Two vampires were there. And the female was looking at him oddly. While the male just sneered at him.

"Ah Bella, Cissy. So good to see you both". Sirius greeted mockingly. Which irked Bellatrix more but Narcissa remained calm.

James approached Voldemort and bowed before him. Harry was shocked. "what the hell is happening". He thought.

"Mr potter meet your parents". Voldemort told him. Before Harry know anything, he was sandwiched between his parents. Who were murmuring sweet words of love and comfort.

"m-mum, d- dad"?. Harry stuttered with happiness and disbelief. His biggest dream came true. He had his family. Now, he was ready to return Hogwarts. To take revenge from the one. Who played with everyone's life. Albus Dumbledor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation   
> hercegnom (Hungarian) - My princess


	7. Feelings and realizations

 

"I want to go back to Hogwarts. I want to kill that bastard. I'll kill Dumbledore". Harry announced. While his parents and others were shocked, Voldemort looked at him disapprovingly.

"You'll do no such thing Mr Potter". Voldemort said in a warning tone.

"Hold your horses Potter. You aren't ready yet, always acting like a mindless Gryffindor aren't you". Snape drawled. He pointed his wand at Harry and muttered.

"legilimance"!. With that Snape was inside Harry's mind.

* _Harry's memories*_

* _Hurt, anger, hurt,_ _betrayal_ *

* _Harry in a small room under the staircase_ *

* _Dudley beating Harry*_

* _Petunia and Vernon calling Harry a freak*._

* _Harry in Hogwarts, Harry meeting Hermione*_

* _Harry defeating Basilisk*_

* _Aunt marge insulting Harry's parents*_

* _Meeting Sirius, saving Sirius*_

* _Harry finding, Dumbledore's reaction odd. When he told him about Sirius being free*_

* _Triwizard Tournament*_

* _Cedric's death*_

* _End memories*_

Snape pulled out of Harry's mind. He was shocked to see Harry's condition at those muggles. But he quickly hide that with blank face. He glared at Harry.

"See, you can't even control your thoughts and emotions. How'll  you stop Dumbledore from probing your mind huh Potter" Snape said sarcastically.

"Severus, you'll train Mr Potter in Occlumancy ". Voldemort ordered coldly. Snape just groaned but agreed. He was both happy and sad after Potter's return. Happy because Lily was alive and sad cause he knew, he could never have her. He decided to move on in his life.

* * *

 

One weak later. Harry's training started. He was with Lucius, who was teaching him about wordless spell and dark arts. Currently, Lucius was quite pissed at Harry. Who was unable to perform unforgivable curses on him 

"Mr Potter, you're not paying attention to what I said. You need negative emotions  to cast these curses" hissed Lucius. Harry pointed his wand at the older man and said "crucio". But nothing happened. This angered Lucius more

"That's it, I give up. I should've know, you would never be able to learn dark arts, what could you expect from a worthless wizard whose parents are a blood traitor and a good for nothing, filthy mudblood" sneered Lucius. Harry's blood boiled to hear the older Malloy insulting his parents, his body filled with rage. All of a sudden, an invisible force threw Lucius to the other end of room. Harry's eyes widened in shock. Lucius got up and looked at Harry 

"Well done Potter. You finally learned wordless magic" said Lucius nonchalantly and left. When Harry was exiting the room, he heard a loud shout...

 _"YOU FILTHY CHILD STEALING MUD-BLOOD"!_. Harry saw his mum being chased by a very pissed looking Bellatrix, who was throwing hexes at her. Before Harry could do anything, Hermione came there and shouted  "cut it out Bellatrix" . Harry looked at her questioningly but she said nothing 

* * *

 

After a tiring Occlumancy lesson with Snape. Harry was exhausted. All he wanted was, to spend some time with his parents. But Snape didn't let him. He bought Hermione in the practice room and faced them.

"In order to defeat your enemy. You've to get information about your enemy. Dark lord have his own set of spies in Hogwarts. Who give him all updates". Snape explained in his usual tone. While Harry and Hermione were shocked.

"Voldemort has spies in Hogwarts"?. Harry asked

"Teachers"?. Hermione guessed.

"Students". Snape drawled.

"What"!. Harry and Hermione exclaimed. Snape just smirked. Then cleared his throat.

"Let me introduce you. Dark lord's spies, The Seven snakes". Snape spoke. On cue. Six hooded figures entered the room. They were wearing death eater masks. When they removed their masks. Some of them were the obvious one. But some gave Harry and Hermione huge shocks. There were Draco Malfoy, Zabini, Nott and to Hermione's great shock Luna Lovegood.

"L- Luna"?. Hermione stuttered. Luna just smirked at Hermione.

"Oh, I can see the nargals, they told me, everyone thinks Luna is loony". Luna said mockingly. In a fake dreamy voice. Harry was shocked. He saw her in Hogwarts, but he thought she was naïve and innocent. Luna saw Harry's reaction and spoke.

"What's the matter Harry potter. You seem shocked. Loony Luna is just a cover. To fool everyone".

"Also, she's my betrothed. We signed marriage contract last year. Like all respectable pureblood families do". Draco said proudly but no one paid attention to him. There were still two spies. Who haven't removed their masks. When they removed it. Harry wasn't shocked but angry. It was Fred and George Weasley.

"You bastards". Harry shouted. Pointing his wand at Fred and George. "Ou made them spies?. They're  Weasleys"!. Harry shouted at Snape.

" Woah, relax –

Little brother".

"We're on-

Your side". Fred and George completed each others words. This made Harry more angry.

"Don't call me that. Don't you fuckng dare to  ever call me little brother again. I know all Weasleys are backstabbers". Harry spat. Hermione was shocked to see Harr's behavior towards the twins. Fred and George decided to tell Harry everything.

* _Flashback_ *

_Fred and George were very happy. With the money, given by Harry. They can finally open their own joke shop. They were heading for Diagon Alley. Just then they heard their mother and Sister. Taking in low voices. George heard their mother saying something about Harry. Quickly, the twins used extendable ears to listen everything. They were shocked to hear the conversation._

" _But mum, he never pays attention to me"!. Ginny whined._

" _Oh for merlin's sake Ginevra, You're a woman now. Use the biggest weapon you have. Your body, your sexuality ". Molly huffed._

" _But mum_ , _How"?_. _Ginny asked confused_.

" _Seduce him. Just like, I seduce your father many years ago. And if that didn't work. We always have love potion. Harry is very rich. Although he didn't know, how many estates and money he owns". Molly told her daughter._

"J _ust imagine mum, I'm going to be Lady Potter. We're going to have a huge house, many house elves as servants and a luxurious life". Ginny said excitedly._

" _Yes, and I will restore the house of Prewett. As it was in my childhood. I made a huge mistake by marrying a bankrupt Weasley. I should've married Rookwood or Yaxley instead. Then I would've been a proper pureblood woman. And not a blood traitor. I regret marrying that muggle loving fool". Molly told Ginny. Who just nodded. Fred and George feel disgusted. They took their leave._

 _*End flashback_ *

Harry was shocked to hear everything. He can imagine, how they must felt that time. Being betrayed by those you love is huge thing. He decided to trust the twins. Hermione looked at Snape curiously.

"But Professor Snape. You said, you've seven spies. These are only six"?. Just then a figure emerged from shadows. To Harry and Hermione's great shock it was, Fleur Delacour !. She was wearing a long white satin dress, her platinum blonde hair were tied up. She stood in front of Harry and spoke in her soft voice.

"Bonjour Arry, bon to see on the right side". Harry was looking at Fleur in awe. Hermione felt a sense of irritation. _"this was great, they already had a bitchy Vampire . Now they have a slutty Veela too"._ Hermione thought bitterly.

Fleur stood by Snape's side. She put her delicate hand on his shoulder. And started to rub it sensually. Snape's dark eyes twitched. He angrily removed her hand from his shoulder.

"I clearly told you, hundreds of time. Not to use you're luring antics on me". Snape said through gritted teeth.

"fettyu". Fleur muttered in French and left.

* * *

 

Sirius was heading somewhere just then, Remus cornered him.

"Padfoot you got help me, she never leaves me alone and It's freaking me out" exclaimed Remus

"Woah, woah hold your horses Moony. Who never leaves you alone"? asked Sirius although he knew but it was fun to make Remus blush like a schoolgirl. 

"Eleanor" mumbled Remus 

"Oh, you mean Snobby" said Sirius teasingly. Remus looked at him disapprovingly 

"Don't call her that Padfoot. You know, the other night, she was in my room, on my bed wearing * _nothing_ * a- and she was like * _Hey Wolfy, don't you want tear me apart* "_ explained Remus his face flushed with embarrassment. Sirius started to laugh. Remus glared at him and left 

* * *

 

At Hogwarts. Dumbledore was furious. Moody was unable to find potter. He needs help. He tried to talk to Fudge, but the fool was uninterested. How will he find them now. If Harry and Hermione consummate, everything he worked for is going to end. He was deep in thought. Just then McGonagall entered his office.

"Albus dear. You look worried. Any news about potter and Granger"?. Minerva asked. Dumbledore just groaned. He don't wanted to talk to her.

"Minerva, please I'm not in the mood for talking".

"Albus I know, you're worried about Harry and Hermione but all we can do is , just wait. The Aurors are trying their best". This irked Dumbledore more.

"I SAID, I DON'T WANT HAVE ANY CONVERSATION WITH YOU. DON'T YOU GET THAT. JUST GET OUT"!. Dumbledore shouted. Minerva just glared at him and left.

That night. Minerva visited Slughorn's house. She wanted to get away from Albus. Her relationship with Albus changed drastically. Whenever she needed love and compassion. She visit Horace. Who was willing to give her everything. Albus wasn't giving. Currently, she was resting her head on Horace's shoulder. Who was holding her in loving embrace.

"Minerva"?. Slughorn spoke gentle. Bringing Minerva out of her thoughts. She replied with a soft hmmm.

"Do you think, Albus knows that you're here. with me"?. Slughorn asked.

"I don't care. And please Horace, can we please not talk about Albus right now". McGonagall said.

"And why is that love. I thought you're with him officially"?. Horace asked. Minerva pursed her lips.

"I was, but then he started lying and hide things from me. I know, he's worried about students. And greater good. Merlin knows, whatever that is. But what about our personal lives Horace?. If you don't like my visits. I'll stop visiting you". McGonagall said and started to get up. But Slughorn stopped her.

 


	8. Separation and truth revealed

 

Hermione wanted to buy some supplies, so she decided to visit Diagon Alley without informing anyone. She wanted to be alone for some time. She took Lily with her, who needed a new wand since Dumbledore broke her and James's original wands.

Hermione and Lily were wandering in diagon alley. First they visited olivinders to purchase wand for Lily. Mr olivinder was horrified to see Lily alive . they requested him to not utter a single word to anyone. Then , they decided to visit other places too. Unknown to the fact, that some Auror on duty saw them. Who, on Moody's orders were searching for Harry and Hermione.

When they came out of the shop. They were surrounded by many Aurors. Who were pointing their wands at them. For some reason, they don't recognize Lily. Moody came forward and glared at Hermione.

"Nice to see you again Granger. Having fun huh. Lets go Dumbledore want to see you. Come now". Moody said dragging Hermione. Lily tried to help her but the Aurors threw her aside and apparated away. Leaving Lily helpless.

* * *

 

"YOU USELESS, FILTHY MUDBLOOD. WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION FOR GOING OUT WITHOUT GUARDS. LOOK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE"!. Voldemort roared. He was holding Lily by her neck. his nails digging into her skin. She was struggling badly.

"leave my mum alone Voldemort. I'm sure it wasn't her fault, that Aurors took Hermione". Harry defended his mother. which angered Voldemort more. He left Lily. Who fell on floor with thump. He advanced towards Harry and pointed his wand at him. Seething with anger he spoke.

"Do not give orders to me boy. The only reason I tolerated you, kept you alive is only because you're needed to fulfill the prophecy. In order to restore my powers". Harry looked confused. so Voldemort started to speak again.

"The original prophecy says, the union of dark and light will start a new era. Once my follower find that girl and bring her back. I'll make you both consummate. After the consummation, when she'll be with child, i'll transfer my life force inside her womb and kill the child and take its place. Then i'll born again and i'll rule the wizardring world". Harry felt disgusted after hearing all of that.

"you're a sick bastard Voldemort. How could you do that to your own child, your own flesh and blood". Harry spat.

"Child, I never cared for that girl. I was glad she died in infancy. When I found out, she's alive. I only kept her and tolerated her for the prophecy. Do you honestly think , i'll give my name to a child who was rised by filthy muggles". Voldemort said cruelly. Bellatrix who started to love her daughter. Opened her mouth to say something, was cut off by Voldemort.

"Do not dare to say a word Bellatrix. You're just a whore, don't forget your place. Now kill these blood traitors and mublood and keep potter on house arrest". With that Voldemort left his throne room.

All the Death eaters pointed their wands at the marauders and Lily. Sirius turned into Padfoot immediately and ran off. Eleanor, who was alone, since her brother left to solve some dispute in his coven. Stood by Remus and tightly held his arm.

"Let's go, we've to get out of here, we don't have time". Eleanor said and with the use of her vampiric speed, she took Remus away. Who was protesting.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Sirius and Remus abandoned them, left them to die. Although, Harry was familiar with the feeling of betrayal by now. but he never expected it from Sirius or Remus. both Harry and James started to through hexes at their captors. They were stuck.

* * *

 

Moody and other Aurors led Hermione to Dumbledore's office, who was waiting eagerly. Hermione was held by two Aurors like prisoner. Dumbledore got up from his chair and approached Hermione.

"Ah,Ms Granger. You finally returned. We were so worried about you and Mr Potter. By the way where is he"? Dumbledore aske in fake concern which angered Hermione.

"Don't you try to act nice, old coot. I know what you did with Harry's parents and others. You're a wolf in sheep's skin". Hermione spat. But Dumbledore seem unfazed. He looked at her with twinkling eyes and evil grin.

"Oh no Ms Granger, mind your tong or your Muggle parents will pay for you mistakes. Now, be a good little witch and tell me where is Harry"?.

When Hermione refused to say anything. Dumbledore called madam Pomfray and told her to conduct a test on Hermione. When they were sure that Hermione isn't pregnant, Dumbledore ordered Moody. To take Hermione to Burrow and keep her on house arrest there. Before leaving for burrow, moody faced Dumbledore and asked.

"Why you're doing all this Dumbledore, can't we just kill her"?. Dumbledore shook his head. "no Alastor, I want to kill them together".

* * *

 

Harry and his parents were standing outside an old house. Surprisingly, they were saved by Snape, who offered them a safe house. Snape opened the door and called them inside. The house was old but was in good condition.

"Listen carefully, do not leave this house in any case. i'll send my personal elf tomorrow. she'll take care of all yours needs. I'm going back to Hogwarts, i'll my try my best to find Ms Granger". Snape explained Potters. James opened his mouth to object, but he was cut off by Snape.

"For the first time in my life, I'm trying to help you Potter. So, for Merlin's sake shut you damn mouth. I've magical wards outside this house. No one can enter, until i allow them". Snape said coldly and left spinners end. Lily watched her former friend go. She wanted to stop him, thank him for everything but her mouth went dry.

"Our lives are fucked up. we can't go anywhere. One side have that old coot and other side that sick bastard. Seriously life is so fucked up"!. Harry muttered. James agreed with him. while Lily glared at them.

* * *

 

In Burrow, Molly locked Hermione in Bill and Charlie's old room, also she took her wand. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Molly weasley, who always act sweet and caring. Can be like this. Hermione was lying on one of the beds. Suddenly the door banged open and entered Ron. He looked livid, his eyes blazing with anger and something else, his hair messy. He approached Hermione like a wolf approaching its pray.

Hermione got up immediately. She was shocked and terrified by Ron's behavior. Ron came really closer to Hermione and took her chin in his fingers. he forced Hermione to look into his eyes. he was breathing heavily. He spoke in very husky tone

"I wanted you, I wanted you since fourth year. But you decided to spread your legs for Krum and then Potter". With that Ron crushed their lips together. In Hermione's opinion, there was nothing romantic or good about that kiss. It was bruising, disgusting and full of anger. Hermione pushed Ron away. Just then Molly arrived there. She looked disapprovingly at her son

"Ronald leave her alone. You remember, what Dumbledore said not a single scratch on her. Just go back to your room. you've to leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. You can do better then this Ronald". Molly said gesturing towards Hermione. Ron left with his mother leaving Hermione alone.

In Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy was about to sleep. Just then his father's owl Ibid landed on his window. It had a letter tied to its leg. Draco untied the letter and started to read.

_Draco_

_I'm writing this letter to inform you that, Hermione Granger is abducted by Aurors. Dark lord is on rampage. Do not leave hogwarts and stay away from the Riddle manor. I send your mother to france . take care of yourself and ms lovegood. From now on, i'm going underground. don't bother to send reply._

_Father_

Draco finished reading the letter. He got up and headed towards the dorm's door. His roommates saw him.

"Uh Draco, where are you going this late"?. Goyle asked scratching his head. "Ravenclaw tower". Was the simple reply.

Padfoot was standing outside an house. He turned back to his original form and ringed the bell. The door was opened by a male house elf. who was shocked to see a shaggy dog outside. He looked here and there in search of the person who ringed the doorbell.

"Stubby what happen. Who is outside?. Someone asked from inside the house . the elf turned to reply.

"Mistress, there is a doggy outside but he isn't going". The owner of house came there. Amelia Bones came to her front door. She had an important hearing in court tomorrow. She stood by her elf's side and saw the dog transforming into man. Stubby shrieked in horror. The person who was standing outside the Bones house wasn't just any man. It was Amelia Bones former lover Sirius Black.

"S- Sirius"?. The ever confident, stern judge of ministry of magic stuttered. She was feeling like a school girl again. She last saw him in court when he was freed from all the charges against him.

"Amelia, I need your urgent help". Sirius said panting. He never thought, he would see her again. He mentally slapped himself. This was no time to be romantic. Prongs and moony needed him.

 


	9. Fallouts and reunions

 

It's been months. Since Harry and his parents took refuge at spinners end. Harry hated it. Living at Snape's house was as bad as living at Dursleys. During this unwanted stay, Harry got to know his parents better. Unwillingly, he told his parents about Dursleys hostility towards him. Which angered James. who wanted to kill Vernon and Petunia but Harry stopped him.

It was the night of 30th july. Harry was looking at the clock, waiting for the midnight. He knew today was Neville's birthday. but it was neither the place nor the time to wish him. Just then the bells started to ring, which was the sign of midnight. The door opened and his parents enter. They looked at him and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Harry. Happy sixteenth birthday son". James and Lily said in union. Harry smiled at his parents. he wasn't actually happy about his birthday. but he pretend for his parent's sake. suddenly, he felt a jolt in his body. He shuddered badly.

"Harry, are you okay son"? James asked worried. He couldn't see his son in pain. Harry already had enough pain in his life.

"I'm fine dad. just feeling bit cold" Harry lied but James weren't buying it. Lily was worried for her son as well.

They heard some noise from downstairs. so they decided to look. The floo went off and Fred and George entered. Harry looked genuinely shocked to see them. He wasn't expecting them. truth be told, he wasn't expecting anyone besides his mum and dad.

"Happy birthday-

Little brother"…

"We've –

a special gift for you". Twins said in their usual speech. Then, George produce a cage which had Hedwig. Harry's eyes lit up like christmas lights.

"how the hell you both entered. i thought snivellus had magical wards here"?. James asked shocked. Lily glared at him.

"we can access this place, cause we're professor Snape's spies". Fred and George explained. Harry was delighted to see his friends.

"thank you so much guys. You did a huge favor on me". Harry said. He gently open the cage and freed Hedwig. who sat on his shoulder. gently nipping Harry's ear.

"we did nothing little brother. Besides, there is another gift". Fred said ginning ear to ear. Just then the floo went off again and entered Hermione. Whole potter family was shocked. Hermione flung her arms at Harry's neck as they embraced. Harry gently kissed Hermione's forehead. Who just blushed. Fred, George and James were grinning like idiots. while Lily smiled adoringly.

"H- Hermione where were you. How did you escape. d- do you realize how worried I was". Harry said out of breath. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Harry, I didn't get abducted purposefully. You know that right. and how i escape, well it's a long story". Hermione said looking at the twins. Who started to tell them whole story.

* _Flashback_ *

_On professor Snape's order, Fred and George visited burrow. Although, they don't wanted to. Their mother was acting strangely. Ron and Ginny were acting strange as well. One day their suspicion turned out to be true. Fred saw his mother exiting Bill and Charlie's room. When she went out. They approached the room. They found it was locked by locking charm. They opened the door with the help of wordless magic. they found Hermione inside._

_"Oh merlin Hermione. Do you know, professor snape is worried sick about you". George said. When, they were about to run. They were caught by Ginny. Who was glaring daggers at them._

_"Where do you think you're going , with this slut. You're helping the enemy"?. Ginny said through gritted teeth. While pointing her wand at them._

_"She isn't the enemy. You are". Twins said in union. Showing Ginny their middle fingers which had slytherin rings given by Snape._

_"YOU TRAITORS"!. Ginny shouted and start to throw haxes at twins. Like a psychopath. Who were shielding Hermione._

_Although, Fred and George don't wanted to hurt Ginny. she was acting like a bitch. Ginny threw her newest hex, the bat boogie hex at twins. which hurt George and send him flying across the room._

_"GEORGE"!. Fred shouted. He was horrified to see his twin on floor. he ran towards George and check him. he was breathing. Fred's whole body filled with rage. He angrily turned towards Ginny and pointed his wand at her._

_"you bitch. you dared to hurt my brother, my twin. Crutio"!. Fred shouted. Ginny started to cry in agony. Hermione helped George. Fred left Ginny and started heading towards the floo, just then Molly arrived with Ron._

_"What in the name of merlin is happening here. What happened to Ginny"? Molly shouted. She was more shocked to see her sons with Hermione. George summon Hermione's wand, which immediately fell into her hands. Hermione glared at Molly and Ron and said in a cold voice._

_"Let us go or else". Hermione said threateningly. while Molly and Ron look unfazed._

_"oh i'm so scared. Please don't hurt me Hermione". Ron said mockingly. Hermione bind Molly with wordless spell. Ron looked at her with horror filled eyes._

_"what did you expect from me. After all i'm Voldemort's daughter". Hermione said coldly. Ron was horrified after hearing_

_Hermione's confession. Dumbledore never told them about this. In blink of an eye, Hermione appareted with twins._

_*End flashback*_

"after leaving burrow. We visited my muggle parents. cause i wanted to see them". Hermione explained.

_*Flashback*_

_Hermione was standing outside the Granger household with twins. they knocked the door. the door was opened by Jean Granger, who was very happy to see her daughter. she invited them in. Robert Granger was both happy and socked to see his daughter._

_"Hermione, you came by yourself. why haven't you send us letter"?. Robert asked worriedly. Hermione ignored her adoptive father and went upstairs to pack. after sometime, she came downstairs with her shrunken luggage. the Granger looked at her with worry._

_"Hermione sweetie, what's all this"?. Jean asked. in response Hermione stood in front of her muggle parents with her wand pointing at them. She looked and Fred and George for confirmation. Who just nodded. Hermione looked at her parents and stated to murmur. "i'm sorry, i don't have any other option. i love you mum, i love dad". she cleared her throat and started to say loudly._

_"You don't have any child. there is no such thing as magic. OBLIVIATE"!. Hermione shouted and a white light flashed before the Grangers eyes. Hermione quickly left with twin._

_"good bye dad, good bye mum". were Hermione's tearful last words before she left for spinners end._

_*End flashback*_

After finishing her story. Hermione started to cry. thinking about her muggle parents. those parents, who brought her up. who loved her as their own. who excepted her for who she was. Harry stared to rub her back soothingly. he knew, how it feels like to being separated from parents.

* * *

 

Severus was in his chambers in Hogwarts. he still didn't get any news from those clowns about Granger. he shouldn't trust them with this task. but his other spies were useless as well. like Delacour. snape felt irritation while thinking about the femme fetal. during day time, when he visited diagon alley. he saw her exiting Gringotts with Bill Weasley arm in arm. smiling flirtatiously, using her veela allure at weasley. Snape felt angry for no reason. what she dose with other men, isn't his business. so why was feeling jealous. jealous, where did this coming from. she isn't anything to him. he isn't anything to her. Snape thought. maybe he drank too much of firewhisky. He drunkenly nodded and went to sleep.

* * *

 

Remus was lying in his childhood room. it's been days, since he arrived at his father's house with Eleanor. although, his relationship with his father was strained because of his furry little problem. Lyle lupin was happy to see his son. it was the day after full moon Remus was recovering. He was feeling helpless. He was unable to find any alliance to help his friends. he had two options. One, take help from Eleanor's coven. but he knew they won't help him. other option was, to ask Fenrir Grayback for help. which he don't wanted to. Remus was deep in thoughts, thinking about what just happened few hours ago.

*Flashback*

_Remus and Eleanor were in bed, exhausted after their *activities*. Eleanor rested her head on Remus's bare chest. She kissed his scars and spoke "Beautiful, your scars are very beautiful my love". Remus just scoffed at her comment._

_"Yeah right. These horrible scars are beautiful" said Remus sarcastically. Eleanor glared at him._

_"These scars make you , who you truly are" said Eleanor in a soothing manner but Remus rolled his eyes_

_"I know exactly who I am. A monster,whom everyone hate. I'm sorry but I can't be all positive and happy about my condition. Unlike you, I wasn't born this way. I was bitten" said Remus the last part was said too harshly. She got up and fixed Remus with cold stare._

_"I wasn't born this way either" before could say something, she went out_

_*End flashback*_  

Remus was deep in thoughts just then his father came in looking pissed. He glared at Remus and spoke.

"How dare you!. Youbrought a vampire, a monster at my house. I saw her feeding on a deer". Lyle lupin shouted. not caring about his son's condition. Remus felt rage rushing through is body. he abruptly sat up and glared at his father.

"enough is enough father. i'm sick of your damn prejudice. you never treated me well. but you know what, i'm not a child anymore. whom you can torment. if she's a monster, so am i. and we'll leave your precious house as soon as possible". Remus said angrily and started to get up with much difficulty. Eleanor arrived. She noticed Remus's sad expression. she glared at Lyle, she made a snarling noise and flashed her fangs at him.

"you made him upset"! Eleanor said threateningly. lupin serior just backed off. Eleanor started to help Remus, so they could leave that place.

* * *

 

Bellatrix was standing outside a small but cozy looking house. she never thought, she would set her foot there someday. But she had no other choice. without her daughter and Cissy she was alone. She never expected dark lord to love her back. but she always had a small hope in her heart. but all her hopes were shattered, when dark lord said she's nothing to him more then a bed warmer. and their child is just a tool to him. a tool which he need in order to restore his powers. Bellatrix wanted to stab herself after hearing that. since she can't stab her master. After everything, she still had feelings for him. Bellatrix knocked the door. after sometime, the door was opened by a women who had a great resemblance with Bellatrix. except, her hair were brown, her eyes weren't cold. they were full of life. she looked at Bellatrix and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want"?. She hissed pointing her wand at Bellatrix. who just sighed.

"please Andromeda i need your help". Bellatrix said to her sister. Who wasn't believing her. it was Bellatrix, who disowned Andromeda at the first place. but now the tables were turned. She needed her sister's help. cause blood is thicker then water.

 


	10. Of allies and traitors

 

Percy weasley was doing is work in his office. he was feeling very proud of himself. day by day he was raising in the eyes of minister of magic. he was sure, very soon he'll be the assistant minister. Percy was deep in thought, just then a snowy owl landed on his window. he immediately recognized it. it was potters owl. who had a piece of paper tied to it's leg. he huffed and untied the letter not so gently. the owl hooted and bit Percy's finger who yelped in pain. before he could hit that owl, it flew away. Percy opened the letter and started to read.

_Dearest Brother Percy_

_We didn't write this letter, to call you back. we wrote it to tell you that, we're on you're side. we totally agree with you that, our mother is a greedy old hag, our little sister is a bitch and our father is a clueless fool. who was under the effect of love potion for years. can you do us a favor brother dearest, can you fix our meeting with madam bones. we need her help. believe us, it isn't some prank. it's a very serious matter. reply soon._

_Fred and George_

Percy shook his head ." what business could the twins have with madam bones". Percy thought. after all, madam bones was a high ranked and well respected ministry official. his younger brothers were hiding something. but what? that was the main question.

* * *

 

At Spinners End  Harry and others were waiting for Hedwig's return. Harry don't have trust on Percy. in fact he loathed the older weasley. who was a total asshole.

"Do you think. it's a good idea to drag Madam Bones in this. what if she tell everything to Fudge"?. Harry asked his father. who was standing near him.

"Amelia Bones isn't one of Fudge's lackey. She's very powerful and influential figure in ministry. also, she was very close to Sirius. I'm sure, she'll help us". James explained his son. Harry felt rage on the mention of Sirius. he don't wanted to do anything with his traitor of godfather.

At Riddle Manor. Voldemort was torturing one of his followers. they were unable to find that girl and Potter. time was running fast and he needed a new body. Voldemort knew that one of his death eaters helped potters in there escape . but who? just then, Barty entered Voldemort's throne room.

"My lord". Barty said bowing in front of his master. who glared at him.

"Do you got any information Barty"? Voldemort asked in his usual cold voice.

"My lord. McNair told me, that he saw Bellatrix leaving her blood traitor sister's house. if you command, i'll tell Lestrange to teach her a lesson". Barty told Voldemort. who just smirked.

"No Barty. I'm going to deal with her by myself". Voldemort told Barty who left. after Barty left, Voldemort sat on his throne. his eyes narrowed, his jaw clenched, red eyes gleaming with rage and something else. finally, he found the traitor.

"you're going to pay for your treachery dear Bella". Voldemort said with determination.

" _After I kill her. you can eat her Nagini". Voldemort told his snake in parsletong._

" _thank you massster". Nagini hissed in delight._

Remus and Eleanor were wandering in Diagon ally. Remus wanted to meet professor slughorn. just then, he spotted something or rather say someone. he saw Amelia Bones and her niece Susan with a black dog. which in no doubt was padfoot. Remus was confused. "why Sirius acting as Bones' pet"?

"Padfoot"!. Remus called the dog. padfoot's ears immediately parked up. he ran in the direction where Remus was. he stood in from of Remus and started to wiggle his tail and barked happily. Remus just laughed at petted the dogs head.. padfoot whined then turned towards Eleanor and bared his teeth at her. who sneered back at him. just then Susan Bones came there with her aunt. who glared at padfoot then noticed Remus.

"Hello,Remus Lupin . long time no see". Amelia said in her usual stern voice which made Remus nervous.

" Hello Amelia. eh, I mean Madam Bones I think we should discuss things somewhere more private". Remus suggested. Amelia nodded then all of them headed towards Bones house.

* * *

 

At Hogwarts. Dumbledore was sitting in his office with his inner circle. he was angry because Hermione escaped.

"what we're going to do Albus"? Molly asked. she wanted to take revenge from Hermione. cause she turned Fred and George against their family and shattered Ginny's dreams.

"Alastor, find Potter and Granger and kill them. We can't waste time any longer". Dumbledore ordered Moody. who nodded but Molly looked horrified.

"you can't kill Harry. he's supposed to marry my daughter. We made a deal Albus"!. Molly shouted. Dumbledore just shook his head.

"the deal is off Molly. i can't take any risk by keeping potter alive. we've to get rid of Voldemort as well". Dumbledore told the weasley matriarch but Molly don't wanted to hear anything.

"fine, don't expect any help from me or my family. you're a lying, promise braking bastard ". Molly said with a huff and left Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore just massaged his forehead. "that woman". he muttered.

"forget about the Weasleys Albus. there are plenty of people who can do anything for you. all those muggleborn children and people like Hagrid". Moody told Dumbledore. who just nodded. it's time to use his other pawns.

* * *

 

Harry and his parents were at madam bones house along with Hermione and the twins. Harry received latter from madam bones, which said she wants to meet him. which means Percy did his job. madam bones and Susan weren't home, her house elf Stubby led Harry and others towards a room where Sirius, Remus and that corvinus girl were present.

Harry wasn't comfortable about being in the same room with Sirius and Remus. after all they left Harry and his parents to die. it was snape who saved them. Sirius looked at Harry as if reading his mind.

"look Harry. what we did, was only to save you guys. do you think, i'm the kind of person who'll leave his friends to die".? Sirius explained. Harry just glared at Sirius and Remus. Remus looked at Harry and spoke gently "listen cub"…. before Remus could complete his sentence, Harry stopped him.

"don't you ever call me cub again you traitor. and i don't want to hear your shitty excuses. alright, Sirius was trying to help us by running off and he helped us by falling directly into madam bones bed. while you were rutting with this vampire under the full moon". Harry remarked sarcastically. while leaving the room in haste. James and Lily ran after their son. Hermione was shocked to see Harry's reaction. she knew Harry was upset with Sirius and Remus but what Harry said was very nasty and inappropriate.

"i never thought that progslet will hate us someday" . Sirius said socked. Remus just nodded. they both loved Harry as their own son. but Harry overreacted. they didn't need to give any proof of their devotion towards their friendship with James and each other to anyone, not even to Harry. when Sirius and Remus went to another room with twins, Eleanor glared at Hermione.

"Your lover dared to insult mine, Princess  Eleanor Corvinus's paramour. because of Remus's stubbornness, we came here. he always bragged about his friends. James this, Sirius that. look where it took him. my brother was right about your kind. we dark creatures should never trust wizards. all of your kind are ungrateful bastards".

with that Eleanor left Hermione alone. Hermione was shocked, after hearing Eleanor's words. professor lupin was her paramour. Hermione read in a book about vampires that, though vampire aren't the most faithful creature. when it comes to their partners. both male and female vampires have multiple partners. but in some cases, when a vampire choose a partner and remain into a monogamous relationship with that partner till his/her death. that person is called paramour. a paramour is always a non vampiric creature like wizard or a muggle. professor lupin being Eleanor's paramour was unbelievable to Hermione.

* * *

 

At Tonks household. Bellatrix was dismissing something with Andromeda. while Andromeda's husband Ted was listening to them. he wasn't comfortable with Bellatrix presence in their house. just then the doorbell rung.

"I'll get this . it must be Dora". Ted announced and went to open the door. when Ted opened the door expecting his daughter. what he didn't expect was, many hooded figures standing there. before Ted could do anything, all the death eaters forced their way inside the house. throwing Ted aside. one of the death eater pointed his wand at an empty handed Ted and sneered at him.

"die you mudblood. AVADA KADAVRA"! with the flash of green light Ted Tonks died.

"Ted what happen"? Andromeda called her husband but she got no reply. when Andromeda and Bellatrix come out, they got surrounded by many death eaters.

"come Bellatrix. the dark lord wants to see". one of the death eater said. while others held Bellatrix so she couldn't escape. Rodolphus took her wand away. when they were sure, that Bellatrix was unable to fight back they took her away leaving Andromeda alone there. who immediately ran towards her unconscious husband. but it was too late, Ted wasn't breathing. Andromeda looked horrified. she held her husband's lifeless body and started to cry loudly.

 


End file.
